I can have a relationship too!
by Kin Siofra
Summary: AU Lovino is sick and tired of people thinking that he can't have a relationship because he pushes everyone away, but what happens when he pretends to start dating but actually falls in love with them?
1. Chapter 1

I'm always watching my stupid little brother with that fucking potato-bastard. He's always talking about him and clinging to him. It pisses me off to no end. He's always saying that I don't have someone because I'm not interested and that I just don't want a relationship. Fuck him! I could have one if I really wanted to! I'll show him I could get someone if I really wanted to!

Seriously, that fucking Spaniard that I tutor keeps hanging on me a lot. He's annoying but I'll just use him to show Feliciano that I can have a relationship like him! I'll fucking show him that I can have one! Just he wait… I _will_ make this possible!

Just you wait Feliciano… I'll show you that even _I_ can have a relationship with someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I can have a relationship too!

"Are you even listening to me?" an Italian with short auburn hair asked as he looked over at the tan man across from him at the table. The man had curly, dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. The look on the Spaniard's face seemed to state that he wasn't listening to the Italian. "ANTONIO!"

"Hm?" the Spaniard blinked a few times as he looked the Italian in the eyes. He could see the amber eyes glaring at him angrily as a textbook rested in his palm. "What is it Lovi?"

"Are you listening to what I'm saying!" Lovino snapped again as he glared at Antonio. He was starting to get irritated that Antonio seemed to have his mind somewhere other than on the work that he was supposed to be doing. It wasn't a good thing to piss off a tutor.

Lovino was two years younger than Antonio, though it seemed more like Antonio was with the way he spaced out in class sometimes. Lovino was at the top of his class, though he never liked to admit it since he would be picked on for it sometimes. Most people wouldn't think that the Italian was smart, not with the attitude he displayed to other people anyways.

"Not really…" Antonio yawned. "I don't _want_ to study Lovi…"

"Well you're going to! You have a test in three days and you seem like you don't even know the material! Isn't _that_ why you asked me to be your tutor!" It was lucky for Lovino that they were at Antonio's apartment and not in a library. Antonio had lived alone for several years now. His parents died when he was in middle school and, luckily, his parents left him with sufficient funds so he could get by in life. Lovino knew this and it was part of the reason why he was trying to push Antonio so hard so he didn't have to use a lot of the money Antonio's parents left for him. The Italian was even nice enough to tutor the Spaniard for _free_.

"I don't really _need_ a tutor…" Lovino stared at Antonio with disbelief. He didn't _need_ a tutor? Then why the hell was he there in the first place? He could be doing something other than wasting his time with Antonio.

"What?" Antonio sighed as he quickly filled out a page of problems and showed them to Lovino who looked over them and, indeed, the Spaniard didn't need one. "Then why the hell am I here!"

Antonio gave a happy smile to Lovino as he stood up and walked over to him. Lovino moved away a bit from the Spaniard as he knelt down in front of him and took his hand. Something was _definitely_ up. The Italian's face reddened as Antonio looked at him with a stern yet sweet expression.

"Lovi… I want to ask you something."

"W-What?"

Antonio looked away a bit shyly, a soft blush appearing on his face. "Will you go out with me?" Lovino felt his eyes widen as he heard this.

"W-WHAT!" Lovino yelled as he pulled away from Antonio and moved away until his back was against Antonio's bed. Antonio didn't move from his spot though as he started to twiddle his thumbs like a shy girl wanting to ask her parents for a pet or something.

"I want you to go out with me Lovino Vargas…" Lovino felt slightly disgusted, but that's when it clicked to him. This was better than him trying to ask Antonio. He needed to prove to his brother that he could have a relationship with someone to, even if he didn't feel the same way about him. "I-I've… liked you since I saw you in middle school…" Lovino could see the blush on Antonio's face deepen a bit as he spoke.

Lovino slightly smirked before having a stern, neutral expression on his face again. It wouldn't hurt to go out for a little while just so he could prove to his younger brother that he could have a relationship too. Then Lovino could crush the Spaniard to little bits and Antonio would leave him alone from now on. Why did he feel sad when he thought about that? He cast that question from his thoughts as he looked back at Antonio who was rambling on and on.

"F-Fine…" Lovino mumbled as he kept his gaze from Antonio whose head snapped to look at Lovino again.

"Really?" Antonio asked hopefully, not sure if the Italian had meant it or not. Sure, they had known each other for a long time, but he knew that Lovino was someone who didn't want to get close to anyone. The Italian, after all, didn't really have any friends.

"Sure… whatever…" Antonio's heart skipped a beat as he heard this. Lovino actually said _yes_. It was a dream come true for him. Within seconds Antonio was hugging Lovino tightly.

"You won't regret it Lovi! I promise!"

"GAH! G-Get off of me!" Lovino's face was bright red at this point as Antonio snuggled against him. He wasn't used to other people hugging him. He let his younger brother and grandfather hug him, but he _hated_ when other people tried. Even with all his might, Lovino couldn't get Antonio off of him.

"I promise you won't regret it~" Antonio sang as he pulled away from Lovino, his arms still wrapped around the Italian's waist. "Ah~ I'm so happy Lovi~"

Lovino couldn't help but blush as he saw the happy expression on Antonio's face. He didn't think that him saying yes to Antonio would make him _this_ happy. It was a little weird to him and it was probably something that he never _would_ understand. However, on the inside he was smirking and yelling at his feeble little brother that he was in a relationship too. It entertained him a little. Though, he almost got caught off guard in his thoughts before pressing his hand against Antonio's face.

"W-What the fuck are you doing!" he screamed.

"Aw! I-I was just going to kiss you Lovi…" Antonio whined a bit as Lovino kept him at an arm's length away.

"Who the hell said you could kiss me you bastard!"

"B-But…" Antonio moved Lovino's hand from his face as he looked at him with a slight pout. "…we're going to be a couple… I was told that we're supposed to kiss when two people become a couple to make it official…"

"Who the fuck told you that!"

"Francis did~" Lovino glared at Antonio with a stern expression. He should have figured it would be Antonio's perverted friend. The Frenchman would spout nonsense most of the time and, unfortunately, Antonio would buy what he said.

"Well he's damn wrong!" Lovino retorted. He wasn't going to let someone kiss him for a stupid reason like that. Antonio just looked at Lovino with confusion. The Spaniard may have been smart when it came to school, but he was completely clueless when it came to other things. "You only kiss someone _after_ you've gone out for a while! I swear that if you try to kiss me any other time then with my permission, I'll kick you so hard that you'll become eunic!"

Antonio slightly cringed at this. That didn't sound very fun to him, so he backed off. "A-Alright Lovi… I understand…" he looked away a bit as he twiddled with his fingers again with a slight pout. "C-Can I still hug you though?"

"No!"

"Why!"

"I don't like people hugging me!"

"B-But I see Feli hugging you all the time…"

"That's because he's my brother!" Antonio pouted more but nodded anyways. He didn't want to get Lovino mad at him too much since they had _just_ become a couple. Lovino grumbled a few things under his breath as he straightened out his clothes again, standing up right after. "If you don't need help then I'm leaving… I have my own things to do…"

Antonio looked up at Lovino and smiled. "Okay Lovi~ I'll see you tomorrow~" Lovino packed his stuff up and nodded before walking out of the apartment.

Lovino sighed with annoyance, wondering why he was going to pretend to be Antonio's boyfriend in the first place. Antonio was annoying and oblivious to a lot of things. He wasn't even that hot or at least Lovino didn't think he was. Not to mention he _hated_ men, so why did he agree to go out with one? There were a lot of questions Lovino couldn't even explain, but the only thing he could answer them with was that he was just doing this to prove a point.

His brother, Feliciano, had always gone on and on about his relationship with his boyfriend and kept asking why Lovino didn't have someone yet. Even though Lovino told Feliciano he wasn't interested _real_ relationships, his brother – or grandfather for that matter – would always comment with saying that he couldn't love someone or be in a relationship with someone. Well, Lovino had _had_ it when they said that. It pissed him off to no end. He was _finally_ going to prove that he could have one, even if it _was_ fake.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I can have a relationship too!

x-x-x

A young Italian with light auburn hair, much like Lovino's, stared at Lovino with disbelief. He wondered if he had heard his older brother right and shook his head before looking at him again.

"Y-You what?" he asked.

"I said I am going to be dating Antonio…" Lovino growled. "Can't you fucking listen Feliciano!" Feliciano looked at his brother with even more disbelief. So he had heard right but he never thought his brother would actually date someone.

"B-But I thought you said you weren't interested in dating!" Feliciano commented, making Lovino's eye twitch with frustration. Was his brother trying to piss him off? Why was this the one time that his brother had to remember that kind of thing? Sure, he had repeatedly said that he didn't want to date because he wasn't interested, but he never thought that his brother had actually listened to him. It pissed him off to no end.

"YOU DECIDE NOW TO ACTUALLY REMEMBER THAT!" Lovino yelled as he slammed his hands on the table with frustration. The two were eating dinner at this point without their grandfather since he was still at work. Lovino didn't mind much, but Feliciano did since he had no one to hide behind this time from his brother's wrath.

"B-But… I-I…." Feliciano started crying at how scary his older brother looked at the moment. The older Italian sibling was angry and his face was starting to go red from it. Lovino growled before walking off. "V-Ve… F-Fratello?"

"I'm going to go do my homework!" Lovino yelled before storming up the stairs and slamming his door close. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment, not even his grandfather would be able to do much with his anger.

Feliciano sighed as he poked at his pasta with his fork. He wasn't trying to make his brother mad at him, he was just making a comment. He sighed again before giggling a bit. His brother was going out with Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a senior. Feliciano giggled again before finishing his pasta and walking outside.

"Ve~ Fratello is actually going to date~" he softly said with a smile on his face. "I wonder how Antonio was able to do that~ He probably annoyed fratello~" Feliciano laughed at the thought of Antonio clinging to his older brother and begging him to go out with him. It was a funny thought to think about. Feliciano quickly took out his cellphone and called a number, placing the phone to his ear.

"Ah! Luddy~ Ve, Ve~ Listen to this~"

0-0-0

Lovino growled as he walked to school with an unpleasant look on his face. He hadn't slept very well last night thanks to his insomnia. He hated it sometimes since he had spent most of the time just doing homework that he needed to finish next week. That's right; Lovino was extremely ahead in his classes since he did the homework for next week. That's what happened when he had insomnia. The Italian would read ahead in something and then do the homework for it since they were all the same numbered problems anyways.

"V-Ve…. F-Fratello, are you okay?" Feliciano asked as he walked next to his brother to school. Lovino glared at his brother.

"What the fuck do you think Feliciano!" Lovino snarled at his brother. Feliciano whimpered a bit but nodded in reply since he knew the answer. His brother wasn't okay, that much was for sure. He really hoped his brother wouldn't snap at a teacher. Of course, all of them knew about Lovino's insomnia since the Italian started middle school and they were informed about it by his grandfather.

Lovino remembered when they first moved there that he hadn't gotten much sleep that night and snapped at the teachers a lot, winding him up in detention. That same day his grandfather came and explained to them the problem. He also explained that they didn't know the cause of the insomnia and no therapist or doctor could figure it out either. Thus leaving the teachers to know about his sleeping habits sometimes. Lovino hated it.

"Ah! F-Fratello~ H-How about we stop to get something to drink?" Feliciano suggested nervously after a long silence between the two siblings. "I-It might help~" Lovino stopped walking and looked at his brother.

"Fine… but then we're going to fucking school…" Feliciano smiled as he quickly ran into a nearby convince store and bought two drinks. He handed his brother a hot chocolate while he got himself some orange juice. Feliciano figured that his brother needed the caffeine more than anything else right now. "Grazie…"

Feliciano nodded nervously as the two started walking to school again. Lovino drank the hot chocolate, but it didn't seem to be helping all that much. His expression was still a darker stern but his glaring wasn't as intense as before, which made Feliciano calm down a bit. The younger Italian was still worried about his brother, but he was glad Lovino seemed to calm down a little bit.

Eventually, the two got to school and walked inside the building. Classes didn't start for 10 more minutes, but that gave them just enough time to get to their classes. Lovino and Feliciano went their separate ways to their classes.

0-0-0

The end of school came and, like always, Lovino was waiting for his younger brother to get there. However, what Lovino didn't know was that Feliciano had already left school with his boyfriend.

"LOVI~" a familiar yet annoying voice came before the Italian was hugged.

"GAH!" Lovino shoved Antonio off of him with a huff. "Bastard! I thought I told you not to do that!" Antonio nervously laughed.

"Ah… but I missed you Lovi…" Antonio looked up at Lovino with a slight pout.

"You just saw me yesterday!" Antonio made a sad puppy-dog face as he looked up at Lovino from the ground. The Italian groaned as he patted Antonio on the head. "Yeah, Yeah… I f-f-f-f-for…..f-for….. g-g-g-gi….gi-give y-y-y-y-you…." Lovino was never one to really apologize to anyone except for his family and it made it hard for him to do so. However, this seemed to make Antonio happy again since the Spaniard popped up from the ground smiling.

"Lovi~ Let's go out for dinner~"

"What!"

"Dinner date~" Antonio stated more bluntly but cheerfully. The Spaniard had been waiting so long for an opportunity to date Lovino and now he could. It really did make him happy, which was throwing Lovino off-guard.

_I'm supposed to be using him!_ The Italian thought as he stared at Antonio who was waiting for an answer from him. _I have to keep this up or I'll never be able to prove to Feliciano and Nonno that I can have a relationship…_

"I have homework to do and so do you," Lovino stated bluntly. Yeah. Way to go Lovino.

"But Lovi… we're both smart, we'll be able to finish it within no time," Antonio stated with slight disappointment present in his voice. Lovino's eye twitched a bit, wanting to smack Antonio into next week. The Spaniard was just annoying the crap out of him right now and it was pissing him off. He had to keep this up though. He had to remember the reason he had agreed to all of this in the first place.

"You might be smart but it takes me hours to do my homework you bastard! Not to mention I am not in the mood to go anywhere right now!"

"Ah… Did you not sleep well Lovi?" Concern coated Antonio's voice as he looked at Lovino with worriment. If Lovino didn't get enough sleep he would feel bad.

"Yes! I didn't sleep well thank you!" Lovino snapped. Not only was his brother late but now Antonio was here trying to get him to go somewhere. Not like it matter much since he already finished homework up to next week, but that wasn't the point. He was tired and was really not in the mood to deal with anyone.

"Ah… You're stressing yourself out again Lovi…." Lovino looked at Antonio with confusion. How would the Spaniard know about all of this in the first place?

"I am not stressed! I- Gah!" before Lovino could finish, Antonio started dragging him down the street. A blush danced across his cheeks as Antonio held his hand. "W-What the hell!"

"I know something that will make Lovi be able to sleep~" Antonio sang with a slight hop in his step. Lovino stared at Antonio with even more confusion than before. He didn't even know _what_ Antonio was thinking right now. A way to help him sleep? That seemed impossible to the Italian.

Before Lovino knew it, Antonio was forcing him to sit down in a chair that was in a furniture store. How was this supposed to help him sleep? It was a chair.

"W-What the-" Lovino was cut off when the chair suddenly started to vibrate. He sat there, wondering what had just happened. He looked up at Antonio who had a silly grin on his face as he held the remote for the chair in his hands.

"How does it feel Lovi~?" the Spaniard asked, hoping that this would make Lovino feel better and be able to sleep. Lovino shot Antonio a very weak glare.

"Is this… supposed to make me tired?" Lovino yawned. It got heavier the longer he stayed there and his eyes drooped a bit as well.

"Si~" Antonio softly laughed as he saw Lovino slowly start to fall asleep. He let the chair continue to sooth the Italian for a few more minutes before slowing it to a stop. He then proceeded to helping the groggily Italian out of the chair and to his feet. "Lovi…?" Antonio got no response from the Italian as Lovino fell asleep, leaning on the Spaniard.

_So cute~_ Antonio thought as he got Lovino onto his back, picked up their bags, and walked out of the store.

0-0-0

"Ve…." Feliciano softly sighed as he stared at the clock on the wall.

"Something wrong Feliciano?" a man with slicked back blond hair asked. He was sitting across from the Italian in a small café drinking a cup of coffee. Feliciano looked over at him and sighed again.

"I-I… think I should've told Fratello where I was going…."

"I see…."

"L-Ludwig… do you think he'll be mad at me?" The German male looked at Feliciano with slight confusion. He didn't know why Feliciano was asking him this question since Lovino hated him in the first place. He took a sip from his cup before looking back at the Italian.

"I don't think so…" he finally replied as he set his cup down. "You're his brother and he seems to not want to make you cry if he can help it. So I don't think that he'll be mad at you." Feliciano blushed as he fidgeted with his fingers a bit.

"Ve~ Luddy always knows what to say~" This compliment made Ludwig blush as well.

"I-It's just what I've observed is all…" Feliciano softly laughed as he picked his cup of juice up and started drinking from it, feeling a new happiness filling him up. The two sat there, finishing their drinks before getting up and walking down the street. Like always, Feliciano was attached to Ludwig's arm and Ludwig had a light blush on his face.

One would think that the German would be used to this after almost a year of going out with the Italian, but he wasn't. It was just who he was and it wasn't a bad thing, though he wished some other people could see Ludwig the way Feliciano did and not fear him. Of course, that's also what made this relationship a bit special. Feliciano got to see a new side of Ludwig that most people didn't get to see and it made him happy.

"Luddy~" Feliciano sang as he looked up at the German. "Can I stay at your house this weekend~?"

"I-I don't… see a problem with it…" Ludwig replied, his blush deepening a bit more.

"VE~ Yay~" Feliciano detached himself from Ludwig as they came to his house. He placed a chaste kiss on the German's lips before waving to him and running inside, leaving a blushing Ludwig outside to walk home.

Feliciano got inside and sighed with great happiness as he walked into the kitchen to see Antonio and his grandfather talking to each other. His grandfather had slightly messy dark chocolate hair and amber eyes like him and Lovino. Feliciano was a bit confused why they would be talking, but decided to just walk over normally… or as normally as he could with his bubbling happiness.

"Ve~ Ciao~"

"Hola Feli~" Antonio greeted with a smile on his face.

"Welcome home Feliciano," his grandfather greeted his grandson. Feliciano sat down in a chair and looked at the two.

"What are you two talking about~?"

"Your brother."

"Ve? Fratello?" Feliciano was confused on why the two would be talking about his brother.

"Si~" Antonio replied with a happy smile. "Lovi fell asleep~"

"Y-You got fratello to fall asleep!" Feliciano was extremely surprised by this. Neither his grandfather nor him could ever get Lovino to fall asleep when his insomnia had kicked in. Antonio nodded in reply to Feliciano's question. "VE~! That's amazing Antonio~!"

"Gracias~ It wasn't that hard~ I was just telling Julius about, maybe, getting one of those relaxation chairs for Lovi~" Antonio seemed very accomplished that he could get Lovino to fall asleep so easily. Of course, most of his happiness derived from the fact that he got to _see_ Lovino's sleeping face. Feliciano looked at Antonio with confusion. He didn't really understand why they would need to get his brother a relaxation chair to help him sleep.

"Antonio thinks that, when your brother can't sleep, it's because he's stressed," Julius commented.

"Oh… I get it~" Feliciano smiled happily. "That would make sense~ Fratello seems stressed a lot lately so I guess it would makes sense~" Antonio and Julius nodded in agreement. All of them knew that Lovino had been stressing a lot lately. Though they didn't know _why_ he was in the first place.

"Well, I should be getting home," Antonio commented after several minutes of silence. He stood up and grabbed his bag off the chair. "Adios~" he waved to Feliciano and Julius before excusing himself from the house. Feliciano stood up as well and went up to his room. He laid down on the bed and sighed into the pillow, glad to know his brother was actually sleeping now.

_Antonio's good for Fratello…_ he thought before yawning and drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow his brother would be in a slightly better mood, or at least that's what he hoped. His brother finally had someone to get close to other than himself and for that he was happy. The younger Italian could sleep happily knowing this.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I can have a relationship too!

0-0-0

"I'm off~" Feliciano called before running out the front door. It was the weekend now and the younger Italian was going to spend the whole weekend at Ludwig's house.

"Ciao~" Julius called after before the door closed. He smiled before looking over at his other grandson. "Are you going to stay at Antonio's house this weekend?" Lovino shot his grandfather a stern glare.

"Why the hell would I?" he asked. Julius slightly laughed at this. He should have figured that Lovino would still act like this. He also figured that Lovino hadn't gotten close enough to Antonio yet to do something like that. They only started going out a few days ago after all.

"Just curious is all." Julius stood from the table and looked at the time. "I need to get going. You'll be alright by yourself?"

"Si…." Lovino finished eating his breakfast and walked back upstairs to do his homework. He had slept right through the day on Friday. He didn't know _how_ he was able to sleep that long, but it did make him more awake on Saturday. Antonio was even nice enough to pick up his homework that he missed that day too and got notes from his classes from some of his classmates. Lovino sighed, not even _wanting_ to know how the Spaniard was able to accomplish something like that.

Lovino got to his room and sat down at his desk, starting to work. He needed to get this done by Monday. It was homework that hadn't been assigned before. Apparently the teacher claimed that she had forgotten, but Lovino didn't believe that at all. He figured that the teacher _purposely_ did that. He shrugged and went straight to work.

It was only an hour after Lovino got into his work before he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed, wondering who could be here since they hadn't ordered any packages. He descended the staircase and headed towards the door. The Italian slowly opened it before glaring at who was there.

"Lovi~" Antonio sang happily as he handed Lovino a bouquet of red roses. "Hola~"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lovino refused to take the flowers from Antonio but he had no choice when they were placed in his arms by the Spaniard.

"I came to see you~"

"Why? I have fucking homework to do!"

Antonio seemed a bit hurt by this. "B-But Lovi… I-I just wanted to come see you… Is that so wrong?"

"Yes."

"Aw…. Lovi's so mean to his boyfriend…." Antonio whimpered a bit as he looked at Lovino. "I just wanted to see how you were doing since you were passed out yesterday. I was worried that you might be sick or something…"

Lovino slightly blushed at that comment. "I wasn't… I was just fucking tired is all…" the Italian grumbled a few things under his breath before letting Antonio inside. He'd rather yell at the Spaniard _without_ anyone else hearing him.

"Aw~ Your house is still as amazing as ever~" Lovino set the flowers down on a table before turning back to Antonio.

"Did you just come here because you were bored at home?" Antonio childishly looked over at Lovino before smiling.

"I might have~ Why? Am I not allowed to~?"

"Well, like I said before, I have fucking homework to do…" Lovino's tone was still stern, but not really yelling anymore since he couldn't really blame Antonio for not wanting to stay in an apartment all by himself.

"I can wait~" Antonio commented cheerfully. "I can just make Lovi some snacks later so you don't get hungry and starve yourself~"

"Who the hell said I would starve myself!" Lovino snapped angrily before blushing as Antonio hugged him.

"Fusososo~ You're so silly Lovi~ but, si, I know you wouldn't I just wanted to see you is all~"

"If that's all then you can go now…" Lovino still wasn't used to other people hugging him and just wanted Antonio to get off of him. He wanted to be left alone so he could finish things.

"I'll go, but only if…" Antonio blushed childishly and turned away from Lovino, covering his face with his hands from embarrassment.

"Only if I what?" Lovino slightly growled as he saw Antonio's behavior. Something about it didn't sit well with the Italian. After calming back down, Antonio turned back around and twiddled with his fingers shyly, which surprised Lovino even more. Just what was Antonio thinking?

"I-I'll only go if you give me a kiss…" Antonio softly replied, still being shy and bashful like a girl.

"WHAT!" Lovino smacked Antonio. "What the hell did I say before all of this!" Antonio pouted as he rubbed his red cheek.

"Owie Lovi…. I didn't mean on the lips… I just meant on the cheek…."

"That doesn't matter! I said no to that!" the Italian screamed. "I've tolerated you hugging me, but I still don't even like that! Now you want me to kiss you!" Antonio slightly nodded before Lovino shoved him out the door. "GO THE HELL AWAY!"

"Bu-" before Antonio could finish, the door was slammed in his face and the bolt lock was set in place. The Spaniard looked down, sighing. He slowly turned and walked away, mentally slapping himself at his stupidity. Now Lovino was mad at him and would probably never talk to him again.

_I'm sorry…_ Antonio softly thought as he walked back home.

0-0-0

An entire week passed by and Lovino still refused to talk to Antonio. He was still pissed off with the Spaniard asking him to kiss him, even if it _was_ just on the cheek.

"L-Lovi…" Antonio softly said as he walked up to the Italian in the hall after school.

"Leave me alone!" Lovino yelled before he held his wrist being grabbed. Lovino spun and saw the broken and hurt look on Antonio's face.

"I-I'm sorry Lovi…. I was stupid and I know I promised you that I wouldn't rush things… So… please… don't be mad at me…" Lovino's expression softened a bit as he saw that Antonio looked to be on the verge of tears, a look that his younger brother had a lot of the time when Lovino was mad at him. "Look… I-I'll make it up to you and buy you pasta for a week… I know you like it… so… f-forgive me?" Antonio slightly looked up to see what Lovino's reply would be but was surprised when the Italian just stared at him.

"You're stupid…" Lovino commented bluntly. "Do you really think I'd want you wasting money on me just to make up for something?"

"W-Well… I want to…" Antonio was being a bit shy again as he heard that Lovino's anger, for the most part, had subsided. "I hurt you and I feel bad about it…"

Lovino sighed with annoyance as he pulled his wrist away from Antonio. "Don't fucking worry about it…." He mumbled before walking off again. Antonio stood there with confusion for a few minutes before smiling happily and nodding.

"Okay Lovi~ I'll see you later~" Lovino just shook his head, wondering why he even agreed to this in the first place. Sure, he wanted to prove a point, but that didn't seem to be much of the problem anymore. The Italian ran out of the school and started heading home. He shook his head as he ran pass his brother and ran as fast as he could back home.

He wasn't going to believe it.


	5. Chapter 5

Lovino was pacing the bathroom at school as he tried to figure out what he thought was actually going on between him and Antonio. The Italian wasn't really sure of himself anymore. His plan was to just show people that he could be in a relationship with someone, nothing more than that.

"D-Damn it…" Lovino cursed as he slammed his head into one of the stalls. "What the fuck is wrong with me!" he continued to hit his head against the stall for awhile before sighing and looking down at the floor. "I-I was… only supposed to _pretend_ I liked him… I-I'm not… CHIGII!" Lovino slammed his head against the stall door again before sinking to his knees and sighing again.

_What the fuck is wrong with me…?_ he asked himself as he continued to look at the floor, his head against the stall. _A-Am I… actually falling in love with him…?_

Lovino softly sighed as he stood up and washed his hands as he heard the door open. He slightly froze as he saw a young man with silver hair and crimson eyes walk in. He _really_ hoped that he didn't hear him. Lovino knew it was one of Antonio's friends. His name was Gilbert Beilschmidt. The Italian paid him no mind though as he quickly finished washing his hand before drying them and, as quickly as he could, exited the bathroom. His heart was pounding at the thought that Gilbert may have heard him talking to himself. It wouldn't be the greatest thing in the world if Antonio had found out about his plan, even though it was becoming less of a plan than before.

The Italian sighed as he walked back to his class as he heard the bell for the next class to start. One more period before lunch and then he could relax for a bit since Antonio had planned to eat with his friends today. Lovino needed to think of a plan before Gilbert told Antonio anything, _if_ he heard anything that is.

0-0-0

"He's so cute~" Antonio chimed as he sat up on the roof eating his lunch with his two friends. One was Gilbert and the other one was a young looking man with shoulder-length, wavy blonde hair. "You've seen him before Francis~ Tell me I'm right~"

The blonde Frenchman laughed at Antonio's chipper attitude. "Oui~ He is~" Antonio smiled happily as he shyly blushed.

"Aw~ I can't believe he agreed to go out with me~" Antonio's hands were on the side of his face. The Spaniard sighed happily before looking over at Gilbert. "Hm…? Something wrong Gil…?" Francis looked over at the albino as well.

"Oui…" the Frenchman agreed. "You're unusually quiet."

"Hm…?" Gilbert looked over at the two with a slightly bored expression on his face. "I'm fine… it's nothin'."

"It doesn't seem like nothing…." Antonio commented with slight worry. "Tell us what's wrong Gil!"

"I don't have to tell ya guys everything!" Gilbert commented rather bluntly as he stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom…" he walked through the door and back into the school. Antonio and Francis looked at each other with confusion before looking back at the door that shut. Neither of them could really understand _why_ Gilbert was acting so weird all of a sudden. The two shrugged it off and figured Gilbert was just having a bad day.

0-0-0

"Lovi~" Antonio called as he ran over to the Italian and hugged him just as Lovino turned around to see who was calling him. A bright blush appeared on Lovino's face but let Antonio hug him. "Aw~ Missed you Lovi~" Antonio nuzzled his cheek against the Italian's cheek happily, making Lovino blush more.

"W-Will you s-stop?" Lovino finally asked softly as he saw people looking at them as they walked out of the school and out the gate of the school grounds. Antonio pulled away immediately before taking Lovino's hands.

"Lovi~ Will you come to my house today~? I'll make you a nice meal and then we can do our homework together~" Lovino didn't look up at the Spaniard at all as he looked down at their hands. Antonio was holding his hands, making his heart beat faster. Lovino pulled away from Antonio, staring at him as sternly as he felt he could.

"No… I'm not in the mood today Antonio…."

"Ah… O-Okay Lovi… I understand…." Antonio seemed hurt by this but it wasn't long before Antonio was back to his normal self. "Maybe tomorrow then?"

"M-Maybe…." Lovino softly replied. Antonio smiled broadly at this.

"Okay Lovi~ I'll see you tomorrow then~" Antonio pecked Lovino on the cheek before walking off with Gilbert and Francis in tow. Lovino softly sighed as he waited for his brother before the two returned home.

Once at the house, Lovino immediately went to his room and locked the door. Julius and Feliciano looked up the stairs before looking at each other worriedly. Both of them could tell that something was wrong with Lovino, but neither knew _what_. Julius softly sighed before walking up to Lovino's door and knocking on it.

"Lovino, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No! Leave me alone!" Lovino's voice came from behind the door. "I don't want to talk to anyone!" Julius softly sighed once again before walking back downstairs. Lovino softly sighed as he pulled the blanket over his head, slightly shaking.

The memory of what had happened earlier that day flashed through the Italian's mind, making him bury his face into his pillow to keep from crying. He didn't like seeing those crimson eyes glaring at him. Those eyes looked as though they were ready to destroy his soul, wanting to rip it out of his body and tear it to shreds. The Italian remembered those stinging words that spilled from slightly pale lips.

Gilbert Beilschmidt. Lovino knew _now_ that he shouldn't get the albino mad at him anymore, or it could cost him his life. Or at least his dignity. That was something he _didn't_ want to happen. Lovino knew he needed to do something about what Gilbert told him before Antonio found out himself, but he didn't know _what_ he could do. He could tell Antonio the truth himself, though that would probably only make the Spaniard hate him.

Lovino curled up more, tears slipping from his eyes as he continued to bury his face into the pillow. He was so confused with all of this. He didn't know what to do, but thinking about Antonio hating him made his heart clench in pain. Did he really love Antonio that much now? The two hadn't even been dating that long and now he was falling in love with him? That didn't make any sense to him. Why was that? Why _was_ he falling in love with Antonio?

With the thought burned in his head, he slowly fell asleep. Maybe everything would become clearer if he slept. Yes. That seemed like the best option at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Antonio was happily walking towards school, getting up early in hopes to meet up with Lovino so the two could walk to school together. However, the only people he ran into were Feliciano and Ludwig. He could tell, though, that Feliciano wasn't his usual happy self. The young Spaniard cocked his head to the side in confusion as he walked up to the younger Italian and German.

"Hey Feli~" he greeted happily, hoping to lessen the atmosphere a bit. Feliciano sniffled a bit as he slightly turned towards Antonio, trying to smile his usual smile but not succeeding very well. "Something wrong?"

"W-Well…." Feliciano softly began as he slightly looked away from Antonio, suddenly feeling uncomfortable about all of this. "I-It's…. f-fratello…. Um…."

"Is something wrong with Lovi?" Feliciano shook his head as he tried to rub the tears out of his eyes, which only made Antonio more curious on what was going on. If something _wasn't_ wrong with Lovino, then why was Feliciano crying? It was all so confusing to the poor Spaniard. Eventually, Feliciano slightly looked back up at Antonio.

"F-Fratello… h-he… w-wanted me to tell you that…" Feliciano hiccupped, wondering why _he_ had to do this kind of thing for his brother. "…he wanted me to t-tell you that… h-he doesn't want to… s-see you anymore…." Antonio seemed to freeze in place as he heard this. Lovino didn't want to see him anymore? Had he done something wrong for the older Italian brother to think that?

Antonio nervously laughed as he looked down at Feliciano, a worried expression plastered on his face. "Y-You're only joking… r-right?" Feliciano shook his head before running off before Antonio could say anything more.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig called after the younger Italian. He told Antonio good-bye before running after Feliciano, leaving Antonio to stand there and contemplate what he had just heard. He didn't _think_ that he had done anything wrong to upset Lovino, so why was he wanting to breakup with him?

"Lovi…." Antonio softly said as he ran towards the school, determined to find Lovino and ask why he wanted to leave him. Antonio was so happy when Lovino said that he wanted to go out with him. He had felt like his world was whole again when that happened. After losing his parents, he felt like he had no one.

None of his relatives wanted to take care of him at all and left him with only the money his parents left behind for him. After meeting Lovino and getting to know the Italian a bit, he fell in love and started seeing his world as a whole again. That day when Lovino said he'd go out with him, he felt complete again. Antonio truly felt like there was someone out there again who wanted to help him and love him. After hearing this, especially from Feliciano, he could slowly see his world starting to crumble away again. Antonio fought the tears trying to flow from his eyes as he continued to run, even when he got into the school. He needed to find Lovino. He needed to know why.

"LOVI!" Antonio cried out the Italian's name as he saw Lovino walking through the halls. Lovino froze in place for a split second before taking off down the hall. However, he didn't get very far when he felt someone grabbing his wrist and spinning him around. Antonio was breathing heavily as he looked down at Lovino with hurt eyes.

_No…_ Lovino thought as he looked into those beautiful emerald green orbs that were staring down at him. He didn't want to see Antonio anymore. He didn't want his heart to heart anymore, and yet here he was.

"L-Lovi…" Antonio panted. "W-Why do you want… t-to break up with me? D-Did I do… s-something wrong?" Lovino felt his heart clenching again as he heard Antonio utter those words with a pained tone.

_No… I did…_ Lovino thought as he tried to urge his body to move but was unable to do so. _I don't want to hurt you…_

"Please tell me Lovi… I-I'll try to fix whatever it is that I've been doing wrong…" Lovino looked down, straightening himself out.

"No… you didn't do anything," Lovino finally yet softly spoke.

"T-Then why?" Lovino composed himself before looking sternly at Antonio and pulling his wrist back. He couldn't be weak right now.

"I told you I was only going to date you and see if I could feel the same way about you," Lovino commented rather bluntly and harshly. "I realized that I don't so I thought I'd break up with you before you got too attached. I didn't want to do it in person because I knew it would hurt you more…" Antonio felt his heart shatter as he heard Lovino utter those words. Lovino didn't love him? He thought he could change that. Lovino had _finally_ let him hug him yesterday and now he was breaking up with him? He didn't understand.

"I-I… L-Lovi I…."

"I don't want to see you anymore!" Lovino snapped harshly as he glared at Antonio. "Why can't you get that through your fucking thick skull! I don't love you, end of story!" Lovino turned around and started walking away from Antonio. "Just leave me alone already!" Antonio finally reached his limit, falling to his knees and feeling completely broken. The world he had made that he thought him and Lovino could be in was completely shattered now. The Spaniard's eyes that were once so full of life were now sucked of their light, as if someone had let a jewel become rusted.

_Lovi… why…? _Antonio asked in thought as he stared down the hall where Lovino had run off down. _Why Lovi…? I-I thought…_ Antonio's tears finally climaxed, flowing from his eyes like a dam that had broken apart from too much rain filling the lake. What had he done wrong? Did he really deserve this? Antonio tipped forward, the whole world turning black.

By the time Antonio woke up, the faint sounds of voices could be heard near him. They were slightly hushed but close by. As Antonio's head started to clear, he recognized the voices as Francis and Gilbert.

"You're serious?" Francis whispered as he looked at Gilbert.

"Ja…. I heard him…" Gilbert replied with a slight sigh in his voice. "He said he was only going out with Antonio because he wanted to prove to everyone that he could have a relationship…"

"I see…. Tonio won't be happy to hear that…." Antonio felt himself falling even deeper into the abyss as he heard his two friends talking. Lovino was only trying to prove a point? That couldn't be true. The Italian wasn't _that_ heartless, was he? Antonio became even more confused by this. Was _that_ why Lovino broke up with him? Because he was only pretending? Antonio didn't think that sounded right to him. He groaned as he tried to sit up, but was unable to.

"Toni!" Gilbert commented loudly as he saw that the Spaniard was awake. "W-We didn't know you were awake."

"How are you feeling mon ami?" Francis asked as he looked down at Antonio. The Spaniard looked up at his friends with dull, lifeless eyes.

"Ah…." Antonio groaned. "W…Where am I…..?"

"In the nurse's office…." Gilbert replied. Antonio looked around and realized that he was, indeed, there. "You should take it easy, ja? The nurse said you hit your head pretty hard…." Antonio slightly nodded. Gilbert and Francis looked at each other before looking at Antonio again. Before either of them could talk, however, Antonio drifted back off to sleep. Tomorrow. Antonio would try to talk to Lovino tomorrow about all of it and then everything would be find again.

Or at least he hoped that it would be.


	7. Chapter 7

Antonio stood there, shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing as he stood in front of Lovino. The Italian was crying yet he had spoke those words which he had wanted to believe that were false. Antonio just stood there, not knowing what to say or even do. Part of him wanted to hug Lovino and tell him to calm down while the other part of him wanted to run off and never see Lovino again. The poor Spaniard wasn't sure what to do.

Lovino choked up as he clenched his hands before turning and running off before Antonio could do anything at all. Antonio stood there still, though. Why was Lovino crying if all of it was pretend? Was there something more to this? Antonio continued standing there before running after Lovino. He needed to know if there was more to all of this than just that.

Antonio quickly caught up to Lovino before grabbing the Italian's wrist, pulling him to a stop. Lovino tried to pull away, his choked sobs continuing to show through before he felt himself being pulled into a hug.

"Lovi…. Please tell me what you really feel…" the Spaniard softly begged. "I don't want to see you crying…" Lovino continued to cry as he buried his face into Antonio's shoulder, his hands clenching the Spaniard's shirt. He was still confused about his true feelings, but Antonio seemed to make him feel better somehow. Lovino hiccupped as he looked up at Antonio who was looking down at him with shimmering, concerned eyes.

"I…. I d-don't know…." Lovino softly said as he clung to Antonio, feeling his knees giving out on him. "I don't know!" Antonio pressed his forehead against Lovino's, looking the Italian straight in the eyes.

"Lovi…. Why?"

"I-I don't know! I… I…" Lovino didn't have time to finish. Antonio pressed his lips to Lovino's, interrupting the Italian in mid-sentence. At first Lovino was surprised by this but slowly sunk into the kiss, his eyes closing. Lovino's cheeks became completely red and heated up at the action. Minutes passed before Antonio pulled away, shyly smiling at Lovino.

"D-does that help Lovi…?" the Spaniard asked softly. The Italian looked up at Antonio before puffing out his cheeks.

"B-Bastard! Y-You did that w-without c-consent! W-What would you do i-if I didn't like you!"

"Ah… I-I'm sorry Lovi! I….." Antonio paused before looking back down at Lovino. "Did you just say 'if'?" Lovino's face went completely red as he looked away from Antonio.

"M-Maybe! C-Chigii!" Lovino covered his face with his hands, wanting to disappear at the moment. Antonio blushed before smiling and hugging Lovino.

"Aw~ Lovi~ I'm so happy~" Antonio chimed happily. Lovino said nothing as he hugged Antonio back. It felt nice to actually know the Spaniard the way that he did. Someone who loved him and cared for him, and someone who didn't care if he didn't like him that much.

Antonio was a perfect being, or at least to Lovino he was. He felt his heart swell with joy as he thought about it. Antonio was the only one who could actually make him happy and he could only show that happiness _to_ said person.

Lovino realized that he _could_ have a relationship, but it was only Antonio that could make that possible. Only Antonio could make his heart beat so fast that it made his face redden. Only Antonio could break through that shield he had learned to put up and keep himself hidden from the rest of the world. It felt nice for once to be able to give his heart to someone and get something unexpected in return.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. An unexpected person that is hard to figure out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah... the end. I wasn't really planning on this being very long in the first place Just an idea that came to me is all. I hope you enjoys anyways!**


End file.
